<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’s Fiancé Badass by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120007">That’s Fiancé Badass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am under-prepared, but I am willing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Tony Stark, Banter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was many things. Patient was not one of them. This usually seemed to be less of a problem where his beloved Tony was concerned, but tonight his patience was wearing thin. He had plans. And Tony was late for them.</p><p>When his phone rang, 20 minutes past the hour, he did his best not to let his irritation show. He really did try.</p><p>“Anthony,” he answered in a levelled but commanding voice. “You better have a very good reason for being late tonight of all nights, my love.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am under-prepared, but I am willing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That’s Fiancé Badass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2!! Another fantastic prompt posted in POTS, this time by athletiger based on this amazing  <a href="https://iam93percentstardust.tumblr.com/post/636862956983975936/commandersass-mobau-in-which-tony-is-kidnapped%20">
    <span>GIFset</span> </a>. This was beyond fun to write! I truly hope I even mildly did it justice.</p><p>Once again, I would be nowhere with you, my darlingest Moody. Elwenyere your cheering was truly amazing. And Flame, thanks for making sure I word okay ;)</p><p>On top of all that, this fits one of my TSB bingo squares!!<br/>Name of Piece: That's Fiancé Badass<br/>Card Number: 4058<br/>Name of Participant: JehBeeEh<br/>Square Number: K3 - Image (IM3 - Tony Handcuffed by his captors)<br/>Rating: M<br/>Pairing: Steve/Tony<br/>Warning: Mob AU, Fluff, BAMF Tony<br/>Summary: Steve's proposal goes sideways when Tony's kidnapped</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve Rogers was many things. Patient was not one of them. This usually seemed to be less of a problem where his beloved Tony was concerned, but tonight his patience was wearing thin. He had plans. And Tony was late for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his phone rang, 20 minutes past the hour, he did his best not to let his irritation show. He really did try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony,” he answered in a levelled but commanding voice. “You better have a very good reason for being late tonight of all nights, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, so we did pick the right one,” a voice that was definitely not his beloved’s answered back. “Rollins thought you and Barnes had a thing. What you see in this one, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who might I be talking to?” Steve couldn’t hide his irritation anymore. Usually if he got one of these calls it could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my, Captain. Forgotten me already?” The voice sounded so familiar, it was on the tip of Steve’s tongue who it belonged to. Who would he have forgotten? There weren’t many people he cared to forget, except people who’d worked for him and double-crossed him and somehow lived to tell the tale and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumlow? What the hell do you want? And where’s Tony?” Steve gritted out, anger seeping into every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Steve on the phone? Can I please speak to him?” Steve heard in the background, and a corner of his lip twitched upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he get himself in trouble again?” Steve asked even though he knew trouble had a way of finding Tony lately, not by much fault of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t put up much of a fight really,” Rumlow chuckled. “I truly don’t see why you keep him around, Rogers. He’s basically dead weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth,” Steve barked out as he heard Tony protest in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you take me does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me dead weight!” Tony sounded more pissed than Steve was now, and he knew he’d need to send a clean up crew soon if Brock kept this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about this, Cap?” Rumlow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do absolutely nothing is what I’m going to do,” Steve replied calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you’re doing nothing?” And Steve had to hold back a laugh at how confused Rumlow sounded. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve! Come rescue me, please,” Tony yelled petulantly in the background, and one of Rumlow’s men growled at him to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant exactly what I said. Now put me on speaker so I can talk to Tony,” Steve barked at Rumlow. He waited silently while Brock protested, not taking anything but what he wanted for an answer. A minute or so later, he got what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby. You okay? Brock treating you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know what you think of me being cuffed to things,” Tony purred, and Steve shook his head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think only I get to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, so when are you coming to get me?” Tony sounded impatient now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m not? You get mad if I send anyone to save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is absolutely not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke Bucky’s nose last time I sent him when Strucker had you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident, I said sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! His nose happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> be exactly where my fist was aiming. Not my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?” Rumlow tried to chime in as Steve and Tony continued their bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just come get me, please? It’s been so long since you’ve rescued me. I’m tired of doing all the work and it’s so hot when you go all possessive boyfriend on their asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I can’t send anyone else to do it, has to be me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Like I said, sexy as hell. And, me in cuffs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, we had plans-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Rumlow yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, we’re in the middle of a conversation,” Tony scolded. Steve loved that he never cared who he was talking to – if he had something on his mind, he would let them know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am holding you hostage,” Rumlow replied as the sound changed on the line, meaning he’d taken them off speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one holding him hostage,” Steve replied after a beat, making sure Rumlow would hear him. Tony had a way of getting himself into trouble alright, but of all Steve’s crew, he was also the best at getting himself out of said trouble with little to no assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one tied up right now, not me or my guys,” Rumlow retorted with a humourless chuckle. Steve just rolled his eyes. Someday the rest of the city would learn not to mess with Tony Stark. “Now that we’ve settled that your little boy toy is alive and well-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no one’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy toy</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Fuck you, Brock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-how about we discuss compensation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want him back that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m getting him back all right, but I’m giving you nothing in return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you so sure of that, Captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason I was about to propose to him,” Steve let slip. “You’re messing with the wrong man, Brock. And I’m not talking about myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have 15 minutes to get here, or your fiancé’s head is all you’ll have to propose to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Steve heard Tony exclaim in the background. “Who said anything about proposing? Who’s fiancé? Steven Grant Ro-“ and the line went dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned loudly as he got up and left the restaurant. Rumlow was going to pay for ruining his proposal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Tony crooned from the chair he was casually lounging on, feet dangling off one end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was unexpected traffic on the bridge,” Steve replied simply as he took in the scene before him. “Couldn’t wait for me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugged. “I got bored. Rumlow talks way too fucking much. Besides, I know how much you like my head attached to the rest of me, and it was getting mighty close to that 15 minute deadline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have touched a hair on you. You’re the one that made a fuss about me not rescuing you often enough, and I show up for nothing. Not sure what to make of this.” Steve made his way to Tony, stepping over bodies like they were nothing more than regular obstacles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve who was now standing over him. “I mean, I do need help to get out of these cuffs. Still need some rescuing.” He showed Steve his hands, bound by shiny silver handcuffs and Steve just raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really wanting me to believe you couldn’t get yourself out of handcuffs? Or did you take them off to do this-“ he waved a hand around the room “and put them back on for my sake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, they were on the whole time. There’s a security cam in that corner over there to prove it. Was just easier to keep them on. And I do know how much you like handcuffs. And me in them. I’m doing you a favour here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just shook his head as Tony lifted his shoulders in an innocent shrug. God, he loved this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of my hands, what’s this I hear about a ring I’m getting tonight?” Tony’s face lit up with the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, that’s not happening now. You’ll just have to wait and see if I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair! How was I supposed to know Rumlow was going to use me as bait today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s starting to be a far too regular occurrence. I’ll have to get you a bodyguard or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you, we both know if I don’t feel like getting kidnapped I can stop it before it starts. And, maybe if you make me your </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> people will start taking me seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you let yourself be kidnapped today anyways?” Steve asked. He knew Tony was right – he wouldn’t let himself get caught unless he had reason to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Nat, and Bucky were talking about that illegal shipment Rumlow was expecting tonight. Figured it’d be good to confirm if they had the right info so you can stop more bad shit from hitting the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were off by an hour. Ship's supposed to arrive at 11pm, not 10.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you planning on telling me this anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only 8-ish. Got plenty of time. Figured I’d let you propose, sweep me off my feet. Then I’d remind you why you love me and keep me around for good measure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve crouched in front of Tony’s chair, gaze softening in a way most people never would believe from one of New York’s most notorious figures. “You know that’s not why I love you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat himself up and shrugged. “Does feel like I’m more a nuisance and liability than anything else these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. You are so smart and perceptive. The things your hands can do, and that sharp tongue of yours – no, get that smirk off your face. Not what I’m talking about.” Tony smiled and let out a small laugh. “Even before we were together you didn’t care who I was, and you put me in my place when I needed it. You keep me grounded and sane. Everything else is just a bonus. I’ll be the lucky one if you let me be your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you proposing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you got yourself a husband-to-be, Cap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony slipped his bound hands over Steve’s head to rest on his shoulders, before pulling Steve in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the romantic proposal I had in mind,” Steve added as Tony shifted his arms so his left hand was within easy reach for Steve to slip the ring on his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Rumlow’s dingy warehouse isn’t up to your standards? It’ll make a really fun story though when we tell everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, sure. I showed up to rescue you, you’d gotten everyone of Rumlow’s cronies before I got here, managed to get Rumlow cuffed while being cuffed yourself, and you barely broke a sweat doing it. Really makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> look badass, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I let you tell everyone you did all this? You kicked everyone’s asses, then swept me off my feet, and I just couldn’t refuse your proposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head with a smile. “Nope. I’m perfectly fine with everyone knowing you’re a bigger badass than I am in this situation, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shifted his arms back around Steve’s neck and wrapped his legs around him too. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancé</span>
  </em>
  <span> badass,” he retorted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wasted no time, and stood easily with Tony wrapped around him. “How ‘bout we go home and I take full advantage of my badass fiancé in handcuffs, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you find the key before we leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really need a key to get out of these, I’m taking back my proposal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>